Don't cry
by MiiSz BlAcK
Summary: Como reaccionarias cuando toda tu vida parece una mentira? Y si después tuvieras que enfrentarte a un cruel pasado? con el señor tenebroso más fuerte que nunca. Harry Potter en el Torneo de los 3 magos. 1994


Este es mi primer Fan Fiction de HP, así que espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews, no sean tan malos si no les gusta, ok

Este es mi primer Fan Fiction de HP, así que espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews, no sean tan malos si no les gusta, ok?

**1994**** Instituto de Magia Durmstrangs (Bulgaria)**

Esa mañana Holly se despertó sobresaltada, esta nerviosa, pero no lograba entender la razón. Se quedo mirando por un momento el techo de su habitación. Después verificar que cada mancha y hueco en el techo estaba como cualquier otro día decidió levantarse de la cama. Se miró en el espejo y se hundió durante un largo rato en sus pensamientos. Tenías tantas preguntas en la cabeza, no estaba segura sobre sus sentimientos, en realidad ni siquiera sabía quien era en ese momento.

Como toda chica de 13 años, atravesando la adolescencia, lo único que le importaba era su familia y amigos, aunque últimamente estaba empezando a dudar sobre quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos. Estaba sumida en sus adentros que no se dio cuenta de que su tío acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Holly, vine a despedirme, partimos en 10 minutos.-La interrumpió su tío, a quien más que a un tío, veía como a alguien muy muy lejano. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola en su habitación.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en…-fue cuando Holly se percato de lo que su tío acababa de decirle- Tío, por favor, de verdad tengo muchas ganas de acompañarlos, déjame ir por favor!!. No quiero quedarme aquí sola.

-Holly no seas tonta!,no te quedaras sola, algunos alumnos de grados superiores estarán aquí por si necesitaras algo.

-No entiendo, porque quieres que me quede aquí, por favor llévame contigo. Te prometo portarme bien, es más, puedes enviarme de vuelta si hago algo mal- Holly estaba convencida de que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su tío, cuando otra persona entro a la habitación.

-Viktor!! Que haces aquí?? Pensé que todos habían abordado el barco.-dijo muy malhumorado el tío de Holly.

-Lo siento mucho Director, también venía a ver a Holly- Viktor Krum, la estrella de quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria y Holly la sobrina del director de Durmstrangs: Igor Karkarov, llevaban un par de meses saliendo. Algo que al parecer el director veía con muy buenos ojos, ya que Viktor, era por decirlo así, su alumno predilecto.

-Así que tú también vienes a despedirte- contesto Holly amargamente, dándoles la espalda la espalda a los 2.

-Profesor, no podría hacer un excepción, se que a Holly le encantaría acompañarnos y nunca esta demás un poco de apoyo extra- dijo Viktor guiñándole el ojo a Holly. Después de meditarlo un poco Igor, volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, puedes ir, pero te advierto que partiremos en 3 minutos y si no estas lista…-Holly interrumpió

-Eres el mejor tío del mundo, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi equipaje esta en el barco-sonrío felizmente y salio corriendo de la habitación con su varita en la mano. Igor y Viktor se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que Holly salio.

Durante el viaje, Holly se lo había pasado de lo mejor, los estudiantes de los últimos años, le habían resultado mucho más interesantes que los de su propio curso, a decir verdad, sospechaba que su popularidad se debía a que muchos de sus amigos pensaban que por ser sobrina del director podría ayudarles en casos extremos. Pero la verdad era muy distinta, desde que Holly tenía memoria nunca había sostenido, con la persona a la que llamaba "tío", una conversación por más de 5 minutos. Y últimamente eso le resultaba de lo más incomodo.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían emprendido el viaje, cuando Holly se decidió a buscar su propio camarote, con la esperanza de encontrar uno, lo más lejos posible de Viktor.

No sabía que era, pero últimamente su relación no iba nada bien. A decir verdad se echaba toda la culpa ella misma, por no tener cabeza para pensar en el amor. Y aunque Viktor fuese 5 años mayor, era lo que toda chica desearía, bien parecido, atlético, detallista y para variar famoso. Ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de que tuviera cientos de admiradoras, al contrario cada que podían bromeaban sobre aquello, pero de unos días a la fecha su cabeza era un mar de dudas.

-Holly! Me has estado evitando toda la noche-reclamo Viktor

-Claro que no- mintió- es que tenía que pensar en algunas cosas-sonrío con dificultad

-Si como tu digas-contesto Viktor un tanto molesto. Para buena suerte de Holly, el barco acababa de detenerse, no podía creer que hubieran llegado tan pronto.

-Vamos Viktor, no te emociona?-agarro de la mano a Viktor y se asomaron por una ventana- Te imaginas que fueras uno de los 3 campeones? Seria sensacional, ya me imagino los tablones de los periódicos

-No empieces con eso- termino Viktor por abrazar a Holly, que no sabia como zafarse de aquella escena un tanto cursi. Después de eso, escucharon una voz que decía:

-BIENVENIDOS A HOGWARTS!!

_Hogwarts_, pensó Holly: que se sentiría que un grupo de desconocidos invadiera tu colegio, pensándolo bien, sería divertido ver como eran los estudiantes de aquella escuela.


End file.
